5956 Kings Graves Road
|years_active= |location=Vienna Center, , |coordinates= |rating= |map= }} 5956 Kings Graves Road is a haunted house lot in Vienna Center, Ohio, USA. A house was built on lot 5956 probably sometime after the 1950s. The house is connected to a very gruesome and prolific murder. Nobody has lived at the home since 1991, and it had burned down in 1995. The house has not been rebuilt since. Background ;The Tami Engstrom story in 1991, Tami Engstrom was a 22 year old who lived in the area. On the seventh of February, Engstrom took a day off work and went to see her uncle, Daniel Hivner, at the Nickelodeon Lounge in Pennsylvania. An hour after Engstrom arrived at the club, Kenneth Biros arrived. Biros was a friend of Hivner's, and he lived at 5956 Kings Graves Road House with his mother. The three were enjoying themselves, and Engstrom began drinking large quantities of alchohol. By one in the morning, Engstrom was drunk and wanted to go home. Hivner would not allow Engstrom to drive home herself since she was drunk and so told Biros to drive her home instead. Biros and Engstrom left, but neither of them returned. Hivner then left as well. The next morning, Tami Engstrom had gone missing and had not returned home. This worried Tami's husband, Andy, who found out that Tami was supposed to have come home with Biros. Andy went to ask Biros what had happened. When he arrived at Biros's house, he was suprised to see that Biros had a cut over his eye, and his hands were covered in cuts. Biros said that these were because he had locked himself out of his house the other night, and he had had to break a window in order to enter his home. Biros told Andy Engstrom that, last night, his wife had fallen asleep as he was driving her home, and Biros had taken her to get some coffee in order to sober her up. Biros said that as he stopped to take out some cash, Tami Engstrom woke up and 'flipped out'. According to Biros, Tami ran away from his car because she was drunk and did not know where she was. Andy found Biros's story quite dubious and so called police to try and find his wife. The detective who was put in charge of finding Tami Engstrom was John Klaric. Biros was obviously a suspect, and the police knew he was not innocent. After they found Tami Engstrom's wedding ring in Biros's bathroom, they took the man in for questioning. Klaric was able to trick Biros into telling the police that he knew that Tami was dead. (She was.) Biros then became worried and started telling the detectives numerous different stories about how Tami Engstrom had passed away. He said that she was run over at one point and then changed his story to that Tami had fallen out of his car whilst it was moving. However she died, Biros showed no shame in telling the detectives what he had done with the body. Biros had completely dissected the body, to the extent of actually removing every single organ, and had spread these out throughout Northeast Ohio and Northwest Pennsylvania. Biros took police to an area behind a train station where he had dumped part of Tami's organs. Klaric then decided that if Biros had gone to such lengths to dispose of the body, then he was clearly guilty of something much worse then a simple accident. Biros later admitted that, during the night, He had driven Tami to his house at 5956 Kings Graves Road and then taken her round the back of his house in a concrete shed. Biros then tried to sexually assault her, but she fought back. This enraged Biros, who then stabbed her. Biros was found guilty and was sentenced to death. He was executed by means of lethal injection in 2008. Haunting After the murder, Tami Engstrom's ghost was said to be haunting the house and the surrounding area. This is part of the reason that Biros's mother moved out of the house. The house became demonised and was boarded up, and the haunting even still persisted after the house caught fire and completely collapsed.